


Will you ever understand?

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter point of view, M/M, Poetic, Remus Lupin point of view, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't think that you <br/>Will ever understand <br/>How you touch my life <br/>And made me who I am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you ever understand?

I don't think you will  
ever fully understand  
how you've touched my life  
and made me who I am.

I don't think you could ever know  
just how truly special you are,  
that even on the darkest nights  
you are my brightest star.

I don't think you will ever fully comprehend  
how you've made my dreams come true  
or how you've opened my heart  
to love and the wonders it can do.

You've allowed me to experience  
something very hard to find:  
unconditional love that exists  
in my body, soul, and mind.

I don't think you could ever feel  
all the love I have to give,  
and I'm sure you'll never realize  
you've been my will to live.

You are an amazing person,  
and without you I don't know where I'd be.  
Having you in my life  
completes and fulfills every part of me.


End file.
